


The world of the wise

by fanomy



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanomy/pseuds/fanomy
Summary: At the Time after The Centaury first contact..There was a completely forgettable President..





	1. Chapter 1

Octavia was waiting as Dan Richmond entered.

 

"Pease seat, Head of Psy Corps."

 

He sat. Seemingly nervous.

 

"Madam President.."

 

She pursed her lips.

 

"For the last two days I have researched the history of known Teleparhy."

 

"Yes. I was responsible to compiling most of it.."

 

"Yes. Please read my mind on the subject and give me your opinion."

 

He did..

 

Then every bit of stress melted from his form.

 

"Madam, I belive you just helped humanity to become the most powerful force in known space.."

 

She snorted.

 

"Don't blow smoke up my ass, I just want humanity to survive the things that are much worse than the Centaury and whatever else is out there."

She took a breath, reclining on her chair.

 

"And we need a free marketplace for that "


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Human Captain sat in his chair..
> 
> The First Contact Ship came out with Gun ports open..
> 
> They did a passive T Scan as a precaution.
> 
> Turns out that was a peaceful gesture.
> 
> So they returned the favour.

The Human Captain sat in his chair..

The First Contact Ship came out with Gun ports open..

They did a passive T Scan as a precaution.

Turns out that was a peaceful gesture.

So they returned the favour.

But apparently they themselves were now being aggressive. Passive T scan, you know.

So they fired.

Allerting home war is comming.

*These Minbary* has had far too much Hubris. There was never a choice. The records will prove.

***

Alan sits at his personal table in his quarters.  
Morous as he barely tasted the Pizza and Cocoa..

He would love to say/To Admit of fabricating evidence.

Aros is just a little boy..

And Daniel is already missing him in their bed.

If he fabricated it.. *He Could have Stopped it.*

***

^*Hashmoni Habitat*^

The Maintenance crew, being on the outside, and Connected to the Psy augmentation System; for basically doing their job..

Were the first to notice. But not for long..

Even with the Time Dilation effect.. (It made using Psy Communication through Hyperspace easier.)

It wasn't enough to be ready.

They were lucky though.. more than half of them actually ended up as sex slaves.  
Probably the pheromones..

***

Fun Fact..

On earth, Species recombination is fairly common. Due to Earth being so diverse and changing..

Meaning, even before the evolutionary generation before The Genus ^Homo^ therewere enough recombinationes compared with other Sophons..

That as long as sex cells can combine.. Humans can interbreed with most zenosophons..

Compared with others.. at least. Though the telepathic element help.

And humans can interbreed with Minbary..

More than Minbary among themselves.. infact.

So when Eden and Alin found themselves being breeding stock for the Minbary..

They didn't let it show.

That the Minbary just shot themselves in the Foot.  
***

Five years.

A Long War..

But Humanity won.

It was an obscene victory.  
The Minbari earned it.

All of Humanity Combined Psionically. A Tidalwave of *Action.* Many of the Minbari Telepaths tried to hold it.

The draining of power, the dismantling of whole ships. Disolvement. Each and every one of them in utter Terror.

But too many among the Minbari. Telapths included, were loyal to earth.

Rapid Maturation Technology, and Telepathic brainwashing,  
could not stand against genes of a race that for more more than four Generations. Has trained complete control over Heritable epigenetics to the point of genetic Memory. Well, more like library.

So the Minbari never had their Allegiance in the first place.

And they helped the more baseline Humanity to bring the council to its knees.

They made some story about the soul of valen..

Let them save face.

Everyone knows better.


End file.
